


Heat

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, candle wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #10: Candle Wax.  This time, Dean is the one to cotton on to one of Sam’s kinks…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment.

Dean was not the only Winchester boy with a kink or two. Oh no, not hardly. The only problem was, a Winchester naturally kept secrets, kept them better than a bank vault at that. And with the kinks, well, it was a fact that each of them had stumbled quite accidentally along some of one another’s varied interests. Dean snorted. If that was a fact, it was a goddamn hard and fast rule that once a kink was discovered, it was to be exploited. Hell, Dean was still sporting a perfect impression of his brother’s teeth on the inside of his thigh after Sam had guessed that one.

And tonight, it was Dean’s turn. He’d given Sam a kiss that was just over the top of casual, and shot him a questioning look. Sam had smirked back, and they’d strolled back to the motel room from the diner they were at, desert in a doggy bag. Sam had gone wordlessly into the shower at Dean’s suggestion. Laying the plain white sheet over the top of the bed, he listened carefully, made a few more preparations and made sure to slip into the bathroom just as the water shut off. He’d stood in the doorway and watched as Sam dried off.

“Here,” he said, holding out the set of cuffs.

“No collar?”

“Not tonight, baby,” Dean said, and gazing up and down the length of his brother. Sam buckled the sturdy leather cuffs onto his wrists and ankles, and Dean cleared his throat. “Do something else for me, for a little bit, though?”

“What?”

Dean held out the blindfold, and Sam shrugged, and allowed Dean to tie the silk over his eyes. He walked Sam out into the room. Sam hesitated, tensing in Dean’s grip.

“What do I smell – is it warmer in here?”

“Don’t make me change my mind about that collar,” Dean warned. Collar on, no talking was a hard and fast rule, but Dean wanted Sam to be able to tell him if things were going too far, tonight. He laid Sam down gently, smiling to himself at how trusting Sam was, and proceeded to reward that trust with some long kisses – the kind Sam adored – and hands massaging oil all over Sam’s body. Sam's pleas spoke of nothing but pleasure, and his moans gave away a little apprehension, probably from the fact that Dean hadn’t removed the blindfold yet. Dean ran a nonchalant tongue along the length of Sam’s cock. He drew away, and Sam begged him to go back.

“You don’t want to find out what comes next?”

“Please,” moaned Sam.

Dean chuckled, and picked up a pillar candle, smoothed a hand down Sam’s chest, and spilled just a touch of hot wax. Sam quivered and – was that? Dean drizzled just a bit more wax – it was. Sam honest-to-god whimpered. He was hard as a rock, too. Dean idly played with the pillar candle for a few minutes, then laid it aside. Sam was trembling from head to foot, and reached out blindly for Dean.

Dean’s only answer was to reach up and set the candelabra above Sam swinging. He’d lowered it earlier, and taped candles to the outside of the light fixtures… The drops spattered randomly across Sam and the white sheet, and set off some interesting writhing motions. He reached out and grasped the two candlesticks, and with a precise flick of each wrist, sent hot wax spiraling over Sam, from each of the six candles in tandem. That drew an interesting noise from his brother – it appeared he was beyond words, not a place Dean got him to often. He toyed with the younger man, switching up between the type of candle, the amount of wax, until Sam was practically mute, too wound up to even make a sound. The candlesticks were set aside, and he smoothed his hands over the rivulets and droplets of wax on Sam’s chest. The oil worked as well as he thought it would, and a second massage over Sam’s quivering skin cleared the wax away.

Dean eased his body along Sam’s, feeling the trembling, and slid the blindfold off, letting Sam look into his eyes. The kiss was incredible, their eyes locked together. Not letting go of Sam’s eyes, Dean slipped two fingers into the boy’s tight heat, and had to hold himself back, slowly working Sam open. He murmured softly to Sam, listening to the nearly inaudible moans, drowning himself into the blown out pupils, and finally slipped his cock neatly inside. He wasn’t going to last long, but neither was Sam, by the look on his face. He stroked inside of Sam faster, and then felt his own hips stutter, and was overcome by his own orgasm, had just enough awareness left to be impressed by the length of Sam’s.

He never closed his eyes, never left Sam’s gaze, so he was perfectly aware that Sam hadn’t fallen asleep with the culmination of his orgasm, oh no, his baby bro had passed out cold, eyes rolling back up into his head, body going limp. Dean thought to himself that it was a good day indeed, the day he caught Sam when he was supposed to be cleaning up candles and salt after an exorcism, caught him with a dreamy smile on his face, drizzling warm candle wax over his hand.


End file.
